Skyrim Mod wishlist (categorized)
Spell Mods Apocalypse Spell Pack Forgotten Magic Redone Skyrim school of witchcraft and wizardry Forbidden Magic Spell Pack 3 Spellmaking Four Horses of the Apocalypse Naruto Jutsu Dremora of Coldharbour Deadly Dragon Spells Midas Magic Evolved Colorful Magic Conjure Lurker Spells of Apocrypha Seeker Thrall Summon Forsworn Briarheart Ash Magic Summon Karstaag Unlimited Spectral Harkon Conjure Vampire Lord Shout Mods Thunderchild Storm Call Fus Ro Dah Knocks down enemies Armor Set Mods Roman Imperial Armor and Weapons Cloaks of Skyrim Bosmer Armor Pack Avatar of Balthazar Seadog Imperial Dragon Stormlord Armor Alduin's Scale Armor Alduin's Wings Viking Chainmail Space Wiking Dwemer Exoskeleton Elite Archer Gray Cowl of Nocturnal Medusa and Drakul armor Redguard Knight Armor Tribunal robes and Masks Gondor Armor Mad Masker Aesir Inpou by Neo Arthas the Lich King Berserk Black Swordsman Evil Incarnate Daedric Gear Dragon Priest Armor Daedric Mage Netch Leather Armor ARMONIZER Avatar of Grenth Heroic Dwarven armor and weapons Ancient Frozen Warlord Old Barbaric Wild Armor Inferno Knight Arms Set Inferno Weapons and Armor set General Falx Carius Armor Exclusively weapon Mods Immersive Weapons Unique Weapons Redone Dragonbone Crossbow Throwing Knives Lore Weapon Expansion Dragon Age Series Weapon Pack Club of Death 300 Spartan Sword SkyRevolution Daedric Wrath Isilmeriel LOTR Weapon Collection Bass Cannon Blade of Olympus Project Flintlock Rifle Fist of the Gods Ancient Aedra Weapons Follower Mods Nerevarine The Fellowship Fish Companion Inigo SR Elf Army of one Akhaziir Kaiden Thrace Walk-Amongst Clouds Wak Wak Raez Deadpool Nazeem Reloaded Maia Lunari Vampire Follower Maff Gol Blood Orc Dar Jalapeno Mohjar DarShan Wilbur Asskettle Brhuce Hammar Dwemer Clyde the Imga Follower Hoth Radeel Ash Spawn follower Grom Miraak Dragonborn follower Overhaul Mods Amazing Follower Tweaks SkyUI Skyrim Redone Civil War Overhaul Dragon Mods Dragon Combat Overhaul Bellyaches new dragon species Enhanced Mighty Dragons Real time dragon fast travel Summon Sindragosa Behemoth the Feathered Dragon Thanatos as Durneviir Quest Mods Helgen Reborn Void Walker Into the depths Dragonbreak ep 1 and 2 Inferno Envoys of End Oblivion Gate of Solitude Aethernautics Mines of Moria And the Realms of Daedra Ebonvale Velecar Worm-Prince Boss Battle Pirates of the Pacific DLC-Like Mods Falskaar Wyrmstooth Moonpath to Elsweyr Black Marsh Hammerfell Arena Spartan Mod 2.7 [Abandoned Summerset Isles] Predators - The lost Tribes Wrath of the Lich King High King of Skyrim Vvardenrim Winterhold Expanded Ruins Pit Fighter Pit Fighter Add On Orsinium Atmora Land of Truth AI Mods Misc Mods WARZONES Alternate Start Live Another Life Mudcrab Hunters The mighty town of Randrill Werebear beast form Instant Leveling Chest Skyrim script extender Paradise Halls Return to Sovngarde Named Dragon Skulls Kxk Apocrypha Home Race Mods RaceMenu Chimer Ningheim Race Animation Mods YY Mystic Knight Anim Replacer Tweaks ApachiiSkyHair Deadly Dragons Unofficial Skyrim Patch Killable and Lootable Children Lore-Based Loading Screen Marriable Serana Unofficial Dragonborn patch Island Fast Travel Animated Enchantments Werewolf Lord Armor Xivilai Children can wear armors Aspect of Power Reanimator Mehrunes Razor Retexture Mora's Gift Monster Mods Immersive Creatures Tame the beasts of skyrim 2 Here there be monsters Polymorphy Rhinos of Skyrim Legendary Creatures Epic creatures of skyrim Monster Mod with add-ons Monster mod compatability with tame the beasts of skyrim 2 Child Giants Wyverns of Skyrim Building Mods Tundra Defense Pocket Empire Riverside Shacks Immersion Immersive Patrols Immersive Armors Hunterborn Morrowind Imports Npc Interesting NPCs My little Kitty Ma-Rakha